Les choix que nous faisons
by benebu
Summary: WIP. La relation d'Hermione et Severus est à un tournant délicat. Quels choix vont il faire pour leur avenir? Une histoire racontée en vignettes de 100 mots successives. Attention, cette fois l'ordre est important. TRADUCTION des vignettes de Pearle.
1. Décisions

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Traduction benebu, mars 2006.

Titre original : Decisions.

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : Choix, sur grangersnape100.

**1. Décisions**

« Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Vas-t'en ! » siffla t'il. Sa voix était basse, mais pleine d'une rage contenue. « Je ne veux plus de toi ici. »

Elle s'agrippa au bord du bureau, se retenant désespérément de lui lancer un sort, essayant de lui faire entendre raison. « Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je peux toujours m'arranger pour que mes cours… »

Severus claqua des mains sur le bureau, haussant le ton. « Tu m'entends ? Ma décision est prise, je t'ai dit de partir. »

Hermione le dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est à toi de prendre cette décision ? »


	2. Qui se marie en hâte

Titre original : mary in haste – repent in leisure.

Publié : dans round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**2. Qui se marie en hâte…**

Qui se marie en hâte a tout loisir de le regretter.

Comme cet adage se révélait vrai… Il regardait sa femme, rouge de colère. De rage même, de pure furie. Si elle avait pu lancer l'Avada Kedavra sans sa baguette, il serait un homme mort.

Severus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, las, découragé. « C'était… c'était une erreur. Tu n'as pas à tenir la promesse que tu m'as faite. »

« S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas. » L'angoisse d'Hermione se reflétait mal dans sa voix.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en la matière, si ? » demanda t'il avec un rire moqueur.


	3. A tort ou à raison

Titre original : a question of right or wrong.

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**3. A tort ou à raison.**

Les yeux d'Hermione se gonflèrent de larmes. L'une d'elles roula sur sa joue, et la main de Severus, traîtresse, ne voulait rien d'autre que de l'essuyer tendrement.

« Hermione, tu es jeune. Ta vie est devant toi. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. » Il essayait d'être noble pour une fois dans sa vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne partait pas ? La colère dans sa réponse le surprit.

« J'en ai assez d'essayer de te convaincre que j'ai raison. Si je m'en vais, je ne reviendrai pas. »

Enfin. « D'accord. Vas-t'en. »

Elle s'arrêta à la porte. « Mais souviens-toi : c'est ta décision, pas la mienne. »


	4. Lourd de conséquences

Titre original : ripe with consequences.

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**4. Lourd de conséquences.**

Il pouvait l'imaginer en train de faire ses bagages, pleine de fureur, dans leurs quartiers. Plusieurs livres et un chaudron s'élevèrent dans les airs, et filèrent par la porte dérobée qui reliait son bureau à leurs chambres.

Sa cheminée s'alluma soudain, et la tête de Poppy apparut dans les flammes vertes. « Severus, votre cheminée privée est fermée, tu veux bien dire à Hermione que je dois reporter son rendez-vous de jeudi à vendredi ? »

« Son rendez-vous ? »

« Elle ne t'en a pas parlé…? » Quelqu'un appela Poppy dans son Infirmerie. « Severus, il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle ne m'a pas parlé de quoi ?


	5. A la croisée des chemins

Titre original : a fork in the roads

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**5. A la croisée des chemins.**

Severus resta debout, immobile, à la regarder faire ses bagages. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il en était sûr.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression du contraire ?

« Poppy a essayé de te joindre. Ton rendez-vous est reporté à vendredi matin. »

Elle claqua le couvercle du coffre avant de se retourner vers lui. « J'enverrai chercher le reste de mes affaires quand j'aurai un endroit où m'installer. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? » demanda t'il avec colère.

Son regard glacial le fit taire. « Ça ne te concerne plus. Tu me l'as suffisamment répété. Je vais bien. _Nous_ allons bien. »


	6. Regrets

Titre original : regrets

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**6. Regrets.**

Severus lui attrappa le bras quand elle essaya de sortir. « Tu es enceinte. »

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

« Lâche-moi. Tu me fais mal. » Hermione dégagea son bras de sa prise. « Je reviendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires demain. Ça ne change rien. Tu m'as déjà dit que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

« Ça change tout. Tu portes mon enfant. Je ne te permettrai pas de partir. »

Hermione posa la main sur son estomac avant de lui lancer à la figure ses propres mots. « Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix en la matière, si ? »


	7. Questions

Titre original : questions

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

**7. Questions**

Elle portait son enfant.

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

« Ce que tu veux, ça m'est bien égal. »

« Hermione, réfléchis. Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Maintenant tu as envie de parler ? » Sa voix montait dans les aigus, incrédule. « Il est un peu tard. »

« Sois raisonnable. »

« C'est moi qui suis déraisonnable ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Tu l'as déjà oublié ? »

« C'était avant. » Severus avait le regard noir. « Quand avais-tu prévu de m'en parler ? Sans Poppy, je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais su. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est de toi ? »


	8. Il ne fallait pas parler sans savoir

Titre original : the consequences of leaping before you look.

Publié dans : round 10

Défi : départ sur grangersnape100.

**8. Il ne fallait pas parler sans savoir.**

La portant à moitié, il entraîna Hermione dans les couloirs, restant sourd à ses protestations.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie à la volée et déposa la sorcière en colère sur le lit le plus proche, la maintenant en place d'une main ferme. Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment qu'il la laisserait partir ? « Je refuse de jouer ce jeu avec toi. »

« C'est toi qui m'a dit de m'en aller. »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Poppy ! » hurla t'il.

« Moi pas ! »

« Hermione, tout va bien ? » demanda Poppy, inquiète

« Je veux un sortilège d'ADN. »

« Mais… »

« Faites-le ! » hurla Snape. Elle portait son enfant. Elle n'irait nulle part.


	9. Provocation

Titre original : Defiance

Publié dans : round 10

Défi : Enceinte sur grangersnape100

**9. Provocation**

Severus maintenait en place la sorcière en colère. C'était comme de tenir un dragon qui ruait. Elle aurait été mieux sans lui, mais c'était hors de question si elle portait vraiment son enfant.

Poppy écarquilla les yeux, « Severus… »

« Faites-le ! Lancez cette saleté de sort ! » Pas son enfant, c'était ce qu'on allait voir.

La baguette de Poppy émit une lueur violette. Violette ? « Elle bloque le sort. »

Severus se retourna vers Hermione avec colère. « Assez ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord. J'ai essayé, mais tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Maintenant, j'en ai fini avec toi. » Severus resta muet quand elle se leva et sortit.


	10. Naturellement, il se retrouve seul

Titre original : alone again, naturally

Publié dans : round 10

Défi : Enceinte sur grangersnape100

**10. Naturellement, il se retrouve seul.**

Severus se laissa tomber lourdement dans le lit vide. Il passa une main sur ses yeux, pour chasser sa lassitude.

« Severus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment peux-tu douter que tu es le père de son enfant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione a dit qu'elle en avait fini… ? » Le regard tourmenté de cet homme brisé assis près d'elle fit ravaler à Poppy le reste de ses questions.

Sans un mot, Severus se leva. Il rassembla les lambeaux de sa dignité - c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait maintenant - et retourna vers ses quartiers, tout seul.

Elle était partie. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.


	11. Un est un nombre solitaire

Titre original : one is a lonely number.

Publié dans : round 10

Défi : Enceinte et 'je donnerais la main avec laquelle je tiens ma baguette' sur grangersnape100.

**11. Un est un nombre solitaire.**

Severus balaya du regard la pièce déserte. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa présence comblait le vide de son existence. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques heures, mais elle lui manquait plus qu'il ne pouvait y prétendre.

_Est-ce qu'elle s'est précipitée chez Potter ?_ se demanda t'il amèrement. Il ne laisserait jamais cet imbécile avoir sa femme, élever son enfant.

_Je donnerais la main avec laquelle je tiens ma baguette pour réparer le mal que j'ai fait ce matin._ Il regarda leur photo de mariage sur la cheminée, Hermione souriait et faisait joyeusement signe à l'appareil.

« Hermione, » murmura t'il.


	12. Il est trop tard maintenant

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Too late now.

Publié dans : round 11.

Défi : dans le noir, sur grangersnape100

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**12. Il est trop tard maintenant.**

Il avait encore essayé de la prendre dans ses bras dans son sommeil. Son subconscient refusait d'admettre qu'elle était vraiment partie. Il se réveillait presque chaque nuit, à la même heure, quand ses mains se refermaient dans le vide.

Il ferma les yeux, calculant depuis quand il n'avait pas vu Hermione. Trois semaines déjà depuis la scène de l'infirmerie ? Elle devait être enceinte d'environ deux mois maintenant, trop peu pour que ça se voie.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû la suivre, la ramener. Mais il était trop tard, trop de temps s'était écoulé.

Frustré, il se retourna.

La vie continuait.


	13. Le charme est rompu

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur aswinder.

Titre original : Disenchantment.

Publié dans : round 11.

Défi : Départ sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**13. Le charme est rompu.**

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui parler ? Ça fait déjà presque un mois. » Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il encourageait Hermione à parler à Snape.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, je te promets de me chercher un logement… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux, mais tu es malheureuse, et il est malheureux, et vous allez avoir un enfant… » Harry s'interrompit.

« Il ne veut pas de moi. » Hermione regardait par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir Poudlard au loin. Il était temps qu'elle s'en éloigne. Elle sourit tristement. « Il n'y a plus de magie entre nous. »


	14. Deux coeurs ne font pas toujours la pair

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Two Hearts Don't Always Make A Pair

Publié dans : round 11

Défi : cassé sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**14. Deux cœurs ne font pas toujours la paire.**

Harry, Ginny, et Hermione vinrent à pied depuis Pré-Au-Lard. Le bal annuel de la Victoire se tenait une fois de plus à Poudlard, site de la bataille finale.

« Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien. Il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi. Que je le voie ou non, ça ne me fera rien. »

&&&&&

Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle entra… aux côtés de Potter. Même la présence de Ginevra n'y changea rien.

« Parle-lui, Severus. Vous vous êtes fait assez de mal. Pense à l'enfant. » Le conseil de Minerva ne faisait que le blesser plus encore.

_Pense à l'enfant_, mais était-ce _son_ enfant ?

* * *

_Je suis la seule à avoir envie de lui mettre des claques ? benebu_


	15. L'espoir ne meurt jamais

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autre sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Hope springs eternal.

Publié dans : round 11.

Défi : compromis sur grangersnape100

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**15. L'espoir ne meurt jamais.**

Sa respiration devint plus saccadée quand elle vit sa silhouette impressionnante, toute de noir vêtue, approcher d'elle.

« Potter, Miss Weasley. » Il s'inclina formellement, son expression ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. « Madame, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

A contrecœur, Hermione le suivit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Severus ? »

Lentement, ils évoluaient sur la piste de danse. Il pouvait sentir le petit renflement de son estomac quand leurs corps se frôlaient.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Je sais bien que tu t'en fiches. »

Severus soupira, refusant de la lâcher une fois la chanson terminée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu reviennes ? »


	16. Pas une chance en enfer

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Not A Chance In Hell.

Publié dans : round 12.

Défi : enceinte, sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**16. Pas une chance en enfer.**

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Hermione.

« Hermione… » siffla t'il.

« Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu ne veux plus de moi, mais comme je suis enceinte, tu décides que je dois rester – tout en doutant de ta paternité. Et maintenant, je devrais revenir, comme si de rien n'était, sans même entendre d'excuses de ta part ? » La voix d'Hermione montait dans les aigus dans la salle soudain silencieuse. « Il gèlera en enfer avant que tu ne poses les yeux sur cet enfant, Snape Au fait, c'est un garçon. Et oui, c'est le tien. Imbécile que je suis, il n'y a jamais eu que toi. »


	17. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Who Are You And What Have You Done With Severus Snape ?

Publié dans : round 12

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100

_Attention les vignettes se suivent._

**17. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Severus Snape ?**

« Hermione, attends ! » Ignorant les regards posés sur lui, Severus se lança à la suite d'Hermione qui s'enfuyait de la Grande Salle. Porté par le désespoir, il la rattrapa à l'entrée du château. « Je t'en supplie, je sais que tu dois me détester, vouloir ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole… »

Malgré son envie d'en finir avec lui, Hermione s'arrêta. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu supplier personne auparavant. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et demanda froidement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Laisse-moi seulement te parler. Je te promets que si tu veux toujours partir ensuite, je… je ne te retiendrai pas. »


	18. Hermione ne vit plus ici

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, publiées entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Hermione Doesn't Live Here Anymore

Publié dans : round 12.

Défi : choix, sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**18. Hermione ne vit plus ici.**

Il désigna de la main le couloir menant aux cachots. « Peut-être que nos quartiers seraient plus appropriés ? »

Hermione le regarda. « Tes quartiers. Je ne vis plus ici. »

Résolument, il concéda, « Mes quartiers. »

Ils cheminèrent en silence. Une fois là-bas, Severus ne sut par où commencer.

« Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

« Dis-moi ce que tu as à dire, que je puisse rentrer la conscience tranquille. »

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu partes. » Il soupira. « Je t'ai toujours aimé. »

« Eh bien, tu as une curieuse façon de le montrer. Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? »

« Je prendrai du Véritaserum. »


	19. Et la vérité te libérera

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : And The Truth Shall Set You Free.

Publié dans : round 12.

Défi : choix, sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**19. Et la vérité te libérera.**

Severus sortit de sa poche une petite fiole d'un liquide transparent qu'il posa à côté de sa tasse.

« Tu prendras du Véritasérum ? »

Prudemment, il acquiesça. « Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, et je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de te répondre la vérité. »

La voix d'Hermione trahissait sa surprise. « Tout ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment te convaincre d'une autre façon. Tout ce que je pourrais dire ressemblerait à une manœuvre pour te faire revenir. »

« Et la vérité me fera changer d'avis ? »

Le rire de Severus était amer. « Je crois que le dicton c'est _'la vérité te libérera.'_ »


	20. Sans mentir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Elles sont maintenant disponibles sur ashwinder sous forme d'histoire indépendante sous le titre 'The choices we make'.

Titre original : A Lack of Lies.

Défi : choix sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**20. Sans mentir**

Severus laissa tomber trois gouttes du liquide dans un verre d'eau qu'il avait fait apparaître devant lui et but la mixture. Il sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de son esprit au fur et à mesure que le Véritasérum faisait effet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Je veux que tu reviennes. » Il parlait d'une voix sourde, comme si prononcer ces mots était douloureux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

« Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi est-ce que tu as essayé de me repousser ? »

« Tu mérites mieux. Jamais je n'aurais dû te laisser m'épouser. »

« Et maintenant ? » Avant qu'il ne réponde, elle sut. Le bébé.


	21. Qu'estce que l'amour a à voir dans tout

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'.

Titre original : What's Love Got To Do With It ?

Défi : choix, sur grangersnape100.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**21. Qu'est-ce que l'amour a à voir dans tout ça ?**

« Tu portes mon enfant. Je ne veux pas être séparé de vous. »

« Tu ne me conseilles plus de trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? » Il luttait désespérément pour ne pas répondre à cette question

« C'est trop tard. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours ? »

« Oui, » chuchota t'il.

« Et le bébé ? » Doutait-il toujours ?

« Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. Mais je sais qu'il est de moi. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Hermione retint les larmes qui lui venaient. « Je suis désolée, Severus, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Mais je viens de te dire que je t'aimais. »

« Je sais, mais ça ne suffit plus. Je suis désolée. »


	22. En eaux troubles

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'The Choices We Make'.

Titre original : as clear as mud.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**22. En eaux troubles**

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'ça ne suffit plus' ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? J'ai pris du Véritasérum, tu sais que je te dis la vérité ! » Severus regardait sa femme avec ressentiment, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« C'est bien le problème. Je ne peux même pas dire que tu essaies de me manipuler. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Severus cachait mal sa contrariété. « Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Apparemment, il me manque un élément crucial. Tu veux bien m'éclairer ? »

« L'amour n'a pas suffi avant. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il sera la solution maintenant ? »

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

* * *

_Certains m'ont fait remarquer que les chapitres étaient vraiment trop courts. Non, non, non, c'est encore mieux : ils font tous très précisément 100 mots. C'est ça qui est drôle ! benebu_


	23. Des étrangers

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Strangers.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**23. Des étrangers.**

« Je veux que tu aies besoin de moi, que tu veuilles de moi. Je veux que tu me laisses t'approcher. Nous sommes mariés depuis presque deux ans, et je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. Tu me tiens à distance. Tu es poli, tu es attentionné, mais tu gardes toujours ton masque. » Hermione soupira, la voix pleine de regrets. « La seule émotion que tu laisses paraître est ta colère. Même quand on fait l'amour, tu te contrôles. Je ne saurais pas que tu as joui si je n'en trouvais pas la preuve. J'ai besoin que tu sois humain, Severus. »


	24. Des bonbons et des fleurs

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Candy and Flowers – A Romance Do Not Make.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**24. Des bonbons et des fleurs – Ce n'est pas ça la romance.**

« Je suis l'homme que j'étais quand nous nous sommes mariés. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'autre. Si je ne t'ai jamais rendue heureuse, pourquoi m'as-tu épousé ? Est-ce que tu as cru que je changerais, que je t'achèterais des bonbons et des fleurs ? »

Tristement, Hermione secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de bonbons et de fleurs, ni de poésie, d'ailleurs. J'ai besoin que nous soyons partenaires, j'ai besoin de faire partie de ta vie. Ton chaudron compte plus que moi à tes yeux. »

« Mais mon chaudron ne me cause pas tant de peine, lui. »


	25. Qui est le premier ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Who's on first

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**25. Qui est le premier ?**

« Oui, mais ton chaudron, lui, ne te tient pas chaud la nuit comme je peux le faire. »

Severus sourit. « Si j'ai préparé une potion somnifère, c'est vrai, mais une potion de Pyrée peut faire l'affaire. »

C'était le Severus dont elle était tombée amoureuse. C'était ça qu'elle recherchait, cette impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. « Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas te garder indéfiniment sous Véritasérum. »

Severus prit doucement Hermione dans ses bras. La serrer contre lui lui avait manqué. _Elle_ lui avait manqué. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle reste.

« Hermione, je t'en prie… on peut réessayer ? »

* * *

_potion de Pyrée : je l'ai inventée, sur la base du préfixe pyr(o)- : feu. benebu_


	26. Sous influence

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Under the influence

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**26. Sous influence**

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu supplier avant ce soir. Son regard était toujours un peu vague. Il était toujours sous l'influence du Véritasérum, il disait la vérité.

_Réessayer, mais dans quel but ?_

« Je ne veux pas revenir à la situation telle qu'elle était avant, Severus. Je m'y refuse. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et Dieu sait que je t'aime aussi, mais ça ne suffit pas. »

Il savait que si elle franchissait cette porte, elle ne reviendrait pas. Il s'imagina toute une vie sans elle, sans jamais connaître son enfant.

« Je peux changer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre ? »

* * *

_postés tout vite pour vous rassurer un peu. benebu_


	27. Souvenirs et sous entendus

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'

Titre original : Insults and Insights.

_ATTENTION LES VIGNETTES SE SUIVENT_

**27. Souvenirs et sous-entendus**

« La question n'est pas là. Je te demande pas de devenir soudain le meilleur ami de Harry ou de porter des robes vert pomme. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de me repousser. J'ai besoin que tu redeviennes l'homme que j'ai épousé. »

« Je ne sais pas si cet homme existe encore. »

« Il a existé. Peut-être que tu pourrais le retrouver. »

« Si tu pars, tu retourneras chez Potter ? » Il prononça ce nom avec un rictus méprisant.

« Que tu le croies ou non, Harry m'a conseillé de te parler. De voir si on pouvait trouver une solution. »

« Trop gentil de sa part. »


	28. Maintenant il faudra faire avec

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Words To Live By.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**28. Maintenant il faudra faire avec.**

« Arrête ! Ça ne nous mènera nulle part. » Hermione soupira. « Je te préviendrai quand je serai installée. Je pense louer une maison à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'est pas grande, mais elle suffira pour moi et le bébé. »

Le Véritasérum le força à parler, d'un ton désespéré. « Hermione, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. « Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous faire du mal. Ce n'est juste ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour le bébé. »


	29. Changement de tactique

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A change in Tactics.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**29. Changement de tactique.**

Elle partait.

Il aurait pu lui faire boire un Philtre d'amour. Utiliser l'Imperius. Il aurait pu la forcer à rester, il aurait été dans son droit. Mais ni la magie, ni la force n'étaient la solution. Il voulait qu'elle _veuille_ être avec lui.

« Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux reprendre à zéro. » Il eut du mal à prononcer les mots. « Loue la maison, fais ce que tu dois, mais laisse-moi te courtiser à nouveau. Tu ne veux pas que je te tienne à l'écart, je te demande la même chose. Ne me repousse pas, donne-moi une chance. »


	30. les échos du passé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Echoes of the Past.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**30. Les échos du passé.**

Hermione soupira. « Tu réclames une chance ? J'aime la façon dont les mots rebondissent entre nous. Est-ce que ce n'est pas exactement ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Severus lui tenait les mains, refusant de lâcher, refusant qu'_elle parte_. Il luttait pour s'arrêter de parler, le Véritasérum ne lui permettait pas de trier ce qu'il disait. « Ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, si j'avais su que je survivrais… Je n'aurais jamais accepté de t'épouser. Je… Je délirais. J'aurais dit oui à n'importe quoi, à ce moment-là. Ça m'a semblé être la seule façon… »

Hermione essaya de se dégager. « La seule façon de quoi, Severus ? »


	31. Parfois la vérité n'est pas la réponse

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'

Titre original : Sometimes Truth Isn't The Answer.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**31. Parfois la vérité n'est pas la réponse.**

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. »

« La seule façon de quoi, Severus ? »

« La seule façon de te faire taire, » siffla t'il. « Tu étais assise là, soignant mes blessures avec tant de solennité. Appliquant des potions pour contrer les effets des mauvais sorts, me murmurant continuellement à l'oreille de me réveiller. Que tu te consacrerais entièrement à moi, si seulement je me réveillais. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. »

« Je t'aimais trop pour te condamner à passer ta vie avec moi, mais n'as pas voulu m'écouter. »

Sachant que le Véritasérum ne lui permettrait pas de mentir, elle demanda, « Et maintenant ? »


	32. Confessions dans l'obscurité

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Confessions in the Dark.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**32. Confessions dans l'obscurité.**

« Et maintenant ? Maintenant je ne veux plus que tu partes. Je n'ai probablement jamais cru que tu le ferais vraiment. » Avec lassitude, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Est-ce par fierté, ou parce que je te manque vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais plus. » Il ne résistait plus, les mots sortaient sur un ton monocorde. « Parfois je rêve que tu es toujours là. Et je me réveille seul. Stephens a fait exploser trois chaudrons en un seul cours, et tout ce que j'ai pensé c'est : _Hermione m'aurait dit que Londubat était un champion en comparaison_. C'est toi qui me manques. »


	33. Toujours Serpentard finalement

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Still Slytherin After All.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**33. Toujours Serpentard finalement.**

Malgré ses émotions en dents de scie, Hermione rit. « C'est vrai, Neville n'a jamais causé tant de dégâts en un seul cours. »

Le regard de Severus s'adoucit. « Ça me manque aussi, t'entendre rire. Je t'aime. J'ai été idiot de te laisser gâcher ta vie pour un ex-Mangemort aigri, mais il est trop tard pour les regrets. Tu veux que notre enfant grandisse sans une mère _et_ un père ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas juste et tu le sais ! »

« Je suis désolé. J'ai eu tort de te repousser. Une dernière chance, c'est tout ce que je demande. »


	34. Et maintenant ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : And Now ?

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**34. Et maintenant ?**

Hermione soupira. Elle ne pensait pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Elle avait essayé de lui parler à maintes reprises, jusqu'au jour où elle avait renoncé.

Il avait balayé ses sentiments du revers de la main, sans jamais essayer de comprendre ce qui la rendait si malheureuse.

Et, quand elle lui avait demandé de l'écouter s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, c'est lui qui l'avait mise dehors, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle parte, pour son bien à elle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache pour le bébé. Protectivement, elle posa la main sur son ventre.

Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu.


	35. Plus de conséquences

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Further Consequences.

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**35. Plus de conséquences.**

« Hermione… » Severus la regardait avec attention, ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il pouvait dire pour la convaincre de rester, ou même de lui donner une autre chance.

« D'accord, Severus, tu as gagné, » dit-elle avec lassitude.

« Tu restes ? »

« Non. Mais je te laisserai me 'courtiser', comme tu l'as si élégamment formulé. La sorcière qui possède la maison que j'ai vue à Pré-Au-Lard est d'accord pour me la louer au mois. Ça suffira, pour le moment. »

Severus acquiesça, le sourire crispé. Au moins elle ne l'écartait pas totalement de sa vie. Il lui restait toujours une chance de la faire changer d'avis.


	36. Action et

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Action and…

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**36. Action et…**

Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle avait changé d'expression, et ne sut comment l'interpréter. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Prenant une décision, Hermione se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Severus la regarda qui écartait ses robes pour dénuder partiellement son ventre. Prenant sa main, elle la plaça doucement sur sa peau nue, en murmurant un sortilège qu'il ne reconnut pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Chut ! »

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, avant qu'il ne sente un mouvement sous sa main.

« Est-ce que c'est le bébé ? » demanda t'il, émerveillé. Soudain, il avait du mal à parler.


	37. et Réaction

Dislaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'.

Titre original : …and Reaction

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**37. … et Réaction.**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione sourit sincèrement. « Oui, c'est lui. D'habitude, il est plus actif le soir, mais ces derniers temps, j'ai pu le sentir pendant la journée. »

Severus restait silencieux, ébahi de sentir la vie qu'ils avaient créé ensemble. « Quand… Il doit naître quand ? »

« Fin novembre. Vers le 25, d'après Poppy. »

A regret, il la laissa écarter sa main, toujours trop submergé par l'émotion pour faire autre chose que de rester assis. Son fils. Il avait senti bouger son fils.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires. « Je te contacterai dans quelques jours, quand je serai installée. »

« Tu t'en vas ? »


	38. Toute action entraîne une réaction égale

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : For Every Action There Is An Equal And Opposite Reaction

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**38. Toute action entraîne une réaction égale et opposée.**

Hermione tressaillit sous son regard noir. « J'ai accepté que tu me courtises. »

Severus se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. « Et c'est ce que je t'avais demandé, mais c'était avant. »

« Avant ? »

« Bordel ! » Severus, furieux, se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. « Nous avons déjà fait tout ça. J'ai été un salaud. Je te promets de changer. Mais après avoir senti le bébé… Comment peux-tu partir ? » Il se rassit, toute colère soudain envolée.

« Je dois partir ou nous ne règlerons jamais nos problèmes. » Gentiment, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'enverrai un hibou quand je serai installée. »


	39. Départ

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Leaving

**39. Départ**

Avec une force intérieure qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Hermione se tourna vers la porte.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te raccompagne à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Severus, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer toute seule. » Elle habitait toujours chez Harry. La dernière chose dont Hermione avait besoin était d'une dispute entre les deux hommes.

« Je ne m'en prendrai pas à Potter, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

La conversation fut difficile pendant leur trajet. Severus cherchait quoi dire, et demanda finalement ce qu'elle comptait faire au sujet de son apprentissage en Sortilèges. Parlant tranquillement, ils arrivèrent bientôt devant chez Harry.


	40. Les choses bougent

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Moving On

**40. Les choses bougent.**

Severus regarda autour de lui, ne voulant pas quitter Hermione. « Potter vit ici ? » demanda t'il.

« Il se fait construire une maison à Godric Hollow, mais elle ne sera pas prête avant six mois. »

« Hermione… »

« Non, je t'en prie. Nous ne pouvons pas recommencer à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Je n'en peux plus. »

Severus acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas que tu portes de choses lourdes. Quand est-ce que tu déménages ? »

« Dans une ou deux semaines, je t'enverrai un hibou. »

« Je… » Severus l'attira à lui. Il se pencha, l'embrassa.

Ce baiser était doux-amer. En silence, il se détourna et s'éloigna.


	41. Et ça commence comme ça

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Elles sont disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'The Choices We Make'.

Titre original : And So It Begins.

**41. Et ça commence comme ça.**

Hedwige fit son apparition deux jours plus tard au petit-déjeuner, avec une note d'Hermione. Severus fusilla la chouette du regard avant de détacher le message et de la renvoyer.

« Ouste ! Je m'occupe de ça. »

Brusquement, Severus quitta la Grande Salle pour aller à son bureau. Il n'avait que quelques minutes devant lui avant le début des cours.

_Severus,_

_J'emménage au 18 Allée des Chardons vendredi. Harry aussi m'a proposé son aide. Tiens moi au courant de tes intentions._

_Hermione_

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, à une exception près – par le passé, elle avait toujours signé ses lettres, '_je t'aime, Hermione_'.


	42. Mouvements latéraux

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Lateral Moves.

**42. Mouvements latéraux.**

Il ne vit pas passer le reste de la semaine. Vendredi, il se retrouva en compagnie du garçon qui continuait à vivre pour faire de sa vie un enfer. L'atmosphère était pour le moins tendue.

« Potter et moi allons nous occuper des choses lourdes. Tu n'as qu'à nous dire ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Severus, je suis enceinte, pas infirme. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais j'aurais pu faire ça toute seule. Comment crois-tu que je me débrouillerai après la naissance ? »

« J'espère que tu seras revenue à Poudlard avant ça. »

« Severus… »

« Ce n'est pas pour insister. Je réponds simplement à ta question. »


	43. Est ce qu'il gèle en

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Cold Day In…

**43. Est-ce qu'il gèle en…**

« Pour vous comme pour elle, j'espère que vous réussirez à vous en sortir. Un enfant a besoin de deux parents. »

« Même si c'est moi le père ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Trop tard, » dit-il en souriant.

Trente ans de haine remontèrent à la surface, mais Severus parvint à ne pas insulter le jeune homme. S'il tenait à reconquérir Hermione, autant commencer avec Potter. « Un enfant a besoin de deux parents, de préférence sous le _même_ toit. Peut-être que vous pourriez la convaincre de ça ? »

Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

« Que faites vous ? »

« Je regarde si l'enfer est en train de geler. »


	44. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Looks Can be Deceiving

**44. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses.**

« Harry ! Severus ! »

Harry eut un sourire timide. « Je vais aller dresser les barrières de protection, et vous les renforcerez ensuite, d'accord ? »

Severus acquiesça. Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le donna à Hermione. « Si tu dois vivre ici toute seule, je veux que tu aies ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Hermione déchira le papier et découvrit un petit miroir.

« Un miroir à double-sens. J'ai celui qui va avec. Si tu as besoin de moi, pour n'importe quoi, dis simplement mon nom en le regardant. Tu apparaîtras dans mon miroir et je pourrais parler dans le tien. »

« Merci, Severus. »


	45. C'est son coeur qu'il protège

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Warding His Heart.

**45. C'est son cœur qu'il protège.**

« Tu as l'air de prendre les choses mieux que je n'aurais cru. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non, ça ne va pas, mais il faut bien que je fasse avec. »

Hermione soupira. « Tu vérifies les protections pendant que je prépare le thé ? »

Severus resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant faire. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de la regarder auparavant, il le regretterait toujours.

« Severus, tu m'as fait peur. Le thé est prêt. Où est Harry ? »

« Il est parti. Il va t'écrire. Je ne vais pas tarder, tu sembles fatiguée. »

« J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Vraiment… ? J'aimerais… »


	46. Débuts ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Beginnings ?

**46. Débuts ?**

« Severus ? »

« Veux-tu dîner avec moi demain soir ? »

Hermione sourit. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Je serai là à six heures et demie, si ça te va ? »

« Ça me va. »

Il traversa l'espace qui les séparait pour la prendre dans ses bras. Si ses précédents baisers avaient été timides, celui-ci ne laissait aucun doutes quant à ses intentions.

« Severus, il est trop tôt. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en vais. » Elle pouvait protester tant qu'elle voulait, il l'avait sentie répondre. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. « Si tu as besoin de moi, utilise le miroir. Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Sortant, il Transplana jusqu'à Poudlard.


	47. Aussi loin de 'bien' que l'on puisse êtr

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : As Far From All Right As You Can Get

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**47. Aussi loin de 'bien' que l'on puisse être.**

Plongé dans ses pensées, Severus remontait du point de Transplanage vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Severus, tout va bien, mon garçon ? »

« Albus. » Il se pinça le haut du nez, sentant venir un mal de crâne en prime. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par '_aller bien_' ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? »

« J'ai vu ma femme. Quelle chance. J'ai un rendez-vous avec elle demain soir. Une saleté de rendez-vous, » ironisa t'il, amer.

« Laisse-lui le temps, elle reviendra. »

« Si vous ne vouliez rien d'autre… »

Seul, Severus s'éloigna vers les cachots.


	48. Miroir, miroir, mon beau miroir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Mirror, Mirror On the Wall…

_Attention, les vignettes se suivent._

**48. Miroir, miroir, mon beau miroir…**

Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, il alla redresser son col devant le miroir. Il avait pensé améliorer un peu son apparence avec des sortilèges, mais Hermione l'avait épousé tel qu'il était, et il décida de rester ainsi.

Severus se moqua de son reflet. _« Peut-être que si tu avais utilisé quelques sortilèges dès le départ, elle ne serait pas partie. »_ Heureusement, le miroir était un modèle silencieux. Il n'existait pas de réponse acceptable à cette remarque. _« Et si tu l'avais écoutée, tu n'aurais peut-être pas à séduire ta propre femme en ce moment. »_

Soupirant, il avança vers la porte.


	49. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle.

Titre original : Somebody's Knockin'

**49. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte. Il entendit Hermione bouger à l'intérieur juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

« Bonsoir, entre. » Hermione lui désigna un canapé fatigué qu'elle n'avait pas avant. « Assieds-toi. J'en ai pour un instant. »

Il la regarda sans un mot disparaître dans le petit couloir vers la chambre du fond. Severus eut un rictus. Il était invité à s'asseoir dans la maison de sa femme. Sa vie était sens dessus dessous, et restait assis là, espérant qu'il serait capable de convaincre la mère de son futur enfant de revenir près de lui, à Poudlard.


	50. Doisje le laisser entrer ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Should I Let Him In ?

**50. Dois-je le laisser entrer ?**

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre. J'allais prendre mes potions quand tu as frappé, et je ne voulais pas les oublier. »

« Tout va bien ? » Severus prit le temps d'observer son visage. Elle aurait besoin de se reposer un peu, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre.

Hermione acquiesça. « Ça va, mais je me sens fatiguée en permanence, et j'ai encore quelques nausées. On y va ? »

« Si tu es fatiguée, on n'est pas obligés. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu viens de dire que tu étais fatiguée. »

« Les femmes enceintes se fatiguent plus vite. »

Severus la fixa. « Je ne peux pas savoir. »


	51. Mécanismes de défense

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Defense Mechanisms.

**51. Mécanismes de Défense.**

Severus leva une main pour arrêter la protestation qu'il était sûr de mériter. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Que penses-tu des Trois Balais ? C'est à côté et nous pourrons rentrer directement. »

« Tu veux aller aux Trois Balais ? »

« A moins que tu ne préfères un autre endroit ? »

« Non, c'est juste que nous allons certainement rencontrer des gens qui nous connaissent. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu préfères qu'on ne te voie pas avec moi ? »

« Le problème n'est pas d'être vue avec toi. Je t'ai épousé, non ? » répondit-elle, furieuse.

« C'est gentil d'en parler. Je pensais que tu avais oublié. »


	52. Des regrets, j'en ai quelques uns

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Regrets, I've Had A Few.

**52. Des regrets, j'en ai quelques uns.**

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé. « Nous n'y arriverons pas. »

« C'est simplement que nous avons perdu l'habitude. Ça va aller. »

« Perdu l'habitude ? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? »

« Hermione, je t'aime toujours. Plus j'y pense, et plus je vous veux, toi et le bébé, auprès de moi. _Nos_ quartiers sont trop tranquilles. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je pouvais être seul, avant que tu ne partes. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, pesant ses mots. Elle avait peur que sa réponse ne plombe la situation.

Severus eut un sourire fatigué et lui tendit la main. « Me ferez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi ? »


	53. De l'art de mettre les pieds dans le pla

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

_Note : Pearle a des problèmes de santé en ce moment. Ayez une petite pensée pour elle… benebu._

Titre original : Open Mouth And Insert Foot.

**53. De l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat.**

Les clochettes tintèrent quand Hermione ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais. Rosmerta leva la tête en souriant. « Hermione, c'est si bon de vous voir. J'avais peur que vous restiez cloîtrée à penser à Sna… »

Severus franchit le seuil, sortant de l'ombre. Il fit un signe de tête à Rosmerta, et se dit qu'elle faisait une excellente imitation du poisson : la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. La main au creux des reins d'Hermione, il la dirigea vers une table tranquille dans un coin.

Rosmerta les suivit, le rouge aux joues, gênée. « Euh, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »


	54. Les mots me manquent

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. La version originale est disponible sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'.

Titre original : les mots me manquent.

**54. Les mots me manquent.**

Leur commande prise, Rosmerta les laissa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire au sujet de ton apprentissage ? Je sais que c'est important pour toi. Est-ce que Filius pense que de continuer pourrait être mauvais pour le bébé ? »

« Il n'y voit pas de problème tant que je reste raisonnable. Il me faudra peut-être un semestre de plus. Le bébé arrivera fin novembre, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu passer tous mes examens avant. »

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Hermione se retrouva sans voix en entendant Severus.

« Je t'aiderai de toutes les façons possibles, » affirma t'il tranquillement.


	55. On aura beau l'appeler comme on l'entend

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre Original : A Child By Any Other Name…Would Still Annoy

**55. On aura beau l'appeler comme on l'entend… un enfant, c'est toujours embêtant.**

Hermione regarda son mari, incrédule. Il voulait l'aider avec le bébé ? « Severus, tu n'aimes pas les enfants, tu n'en as jamais voulu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles d'aider ? »

« C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais… apprécié les enfants outre mesure, mais nous parlons du mien, du nôtre. Il paraît qu'on n'a pas les mêmes sentiments face à sa progéniture, » marmonna t'il.

Malgré la tension, Hermione se mit à rire. « _Jamais apprécié outre mesure_ ? Tu veux dire que tu détestes les gamins ! Désolée, peut-être que je devrais parler de 'progéniture'. »

Severus sourit. Il parvenait toujours à l'amuser, ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses à toi, zaza, encore une fois je t'ai demandé conseil pour finalement n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Sor-ry. benebu._


	56. Mais comment aller d'ici à là bas

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : How Do We Get From There To Here ?

**56. Mais comment aller d'ici à là-bas ?**

Hermione posa la main sur son ventre.

« Le bébé ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle en hochant la tête. « Il est plus agité que d'habitude aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce que tu préfères rentrer à la maison ? »

« Non, ça va. » Hermione soupira. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? »

« Tu veux parler de maintenant, ou en général ? Je pensais que nous étions venus pour dîner. Tu avais autre chose en tête ? » Ce genre de conversation légère semblait détendre la sorcière, la distraire des problèmes actuels. Il espérait lui montrer qu'ils pouvaient toujours communiquer, qu'ils avaient toujours un avenir ensemble, malgré les sentiments qu'il avait laissé échapper de façon irréfléchie.


	57. On veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas av

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'.

Titre original : We Always Want What We Can't Have.

**57. On veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir.**

« Filius pense que je suis prête à assurer quelques unes des classes plus âgées. Je commence lundi avec les Serdaigles de quatrième année. »

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de quitter le château à la fin de tes cours. Je te promets de ne pas t'aborder. Je ne t'ai même pas vu déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ces dernières semaines. » Severus désigna son ventre. « Tu as plus de travail et tu attends un enfant, tu devrais manger régulièrement. »

Curieusement, il avait attendu son départ avant d'enfin exprimer ce genre d'attentions. Apparemment, on veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir.


	58. Réglons d'abord les problèmes immédiats

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Dealing with the Here and Now.

**58. Réglons d'abord les problèmes immédiats.**

Hermione joua avec sa fourchette, sans relever les yeux. « Ça me semblait inapproprié de manger dans la Grande Salle, avec notre situation. Et puis, ce n'étaient que deux matinées par semaine. Avec mes nouvelles classes, je serai à Poudlard tout le lundi et le mercredi, et le vendredi matin aussi, à partir de la semaine prochaine. » Elle devait avoir passé son temps à l'éviter.

« C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de trois repas par jour. »

Le lundi et le mercredi après-midi – Serpentard de cinquième année. Peut-être qu'il pourrait organiser quelques rencontres 'par hasard', sous prétexte de discuter d'un élève.


	59. Estce qu'il y a un nous dans notre aven

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Is There An _Us_ In Our Future ?

**59. Est-ce qu'il y a un _nous_ dans notre avenir ?**

« Et à propos de nous ? » demanda t'elle doucement.

« Il y a toujours un _nous_ ? »

« Quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, il reste le bébé. »

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent intensément. « Je te l'ai dit, je ferai tout ce que tu veux, tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois à nouveau heureuse. »

« Même si nous ne redevenons jamais mari et femme ? » Hermione savait qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne. Il se montrait contrit, mais combien de temps durerait cette nouvelle attitude ? S'ils se réconciliaient, reviendraient-ils à leur ancien schéma, avec Hermione en victime pendant que Severus jouait les méchants dans leur relation ?


	60. Prédictions, ou des opinions qu'il vaut

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'

Titre original : Divining The Future or Opinions Better Left Unsaid

**60. Prédictions, ou une opinion qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi.**

« Pourquoi n'attendons-nous pas de voir comment les choses se passent ? »

Hermione acquiesça alors que Rosmerta approchait de leur table.

« Est-ce que vous désirez autre chose ? »

« L'addition, s'il vous plaît. »

« Félicitations pour le petit. Les enfants sont une telle bénédiction. »

« Merci, je suis impatiente. » Hermione affichait un sourire radieux en pensant à son futur enfant.

Severus régla l'addition, répondit d'un signe de tête à Rosmerta, et escorta Hermione jusqu'à la porte.

Rosmerta regarda partir le couple. Elle pensait qu'Hermione avait été folle d'épouser Snape, héros de guerre ou non.

« C'est une relation, » se dit-elle tristement, « qui était maudite dès le départ. »


	61. Questions sans réponses

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Questions Without Answers.

**61. Questions sans réponses.**

Ils marchaient dans l'allée étroite, se frôlant presque. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à des noms pour le bébé ? Une préférence, autre que d'éviter de l'appeler Harry ? »

« Je crois que je n'aurais plus qu'à me tuer si jamais tu l'appelais Harry. »

« Oui, je pensais bien que tu n'aimerais pas ce nom. Mais ce devrait être une décision commune. C'est _notre_ bébé ! »

Severus fut content que la pénombre le dissimule. La semaine précédente encore, elle était résignée à élever seule l'enfant, et maintenant elle parlait sans contrainte de _leur_ enfant. Pourrait-il accepter d'être père sans redevenir époux ? Il n'en savait rien.


	62. Draguer sa femme n'est jamais facile

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Dating your wife is never easy.

**62. Draguer sa femme n'est jamais facile.**

Ils se regardèrent nerveusement une fois arrivés devant la porte du cottage d'Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu veux entrer boire un café ou... »

« Non, je vais te laisser te reposer. » S'il restait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son calme. Les questions et les émotions irrationnelles se disputaient le contrôle de son esprit.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais tu réfléchiras à des prénoms, d'accord ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Comment est-ce que tu viendras à Poudlard lundi ? »

« Comme d'habitude, en marchant d'ici à l'école, pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire tant d'efforts. Je demanderai à Albus de connecter ta cheminée. »


	63. Une confession sensationnelle

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Startling Confession.

**63. Une confession sensationnelle.**

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête. A dire vrai, ces nouvelles façons prévenantes jouaient un peu avec les nerfs de la sorcière. Le changement soudain de son mari, même s'il était plaisant, lui faisait douter de sa sincérité.

Severus regarda les émotions se succéder sur le visage de sa femme. Même sans Légilimencie, il parvenait à lire le doute dans son regard. « Tu n'imagines pas combien je veux que tu reviennes. Te blesser est probablement la pire chose que j'aie jamais faite. » Ses yeux brillèrent intensément. « La pire. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Pire que d'avoir pris la Marque des Ténèbres ? »


	64. La liste est longue des erreurs que j'ai

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Running Tally of Mistakes I Have Made

**64. La liste est longue des erreurs que j'ai faites.**

« Rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un acte idiot dont je ne me remettrais peut-être jamais, mais t'avoir fait du mal est impardonnable. La seule excuse que je puisse offrir, c'est que je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser m'épouser. J'aurais pu te libérer de ta promesse. Mais j'ai été trop faible, trop égoïste pour te laisser partir. Je t'ai épousée, sans me préoccuper de savoir si mon amour n'était pas un poison pour toi. J'essayais de me racheter en te repoussant, je voulais te donner une chance de tout recommencer. »


	65. Le scepticisme règne

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Skepticism Runs Rampant

**65. Le scepticisme règne.**

« Mais tout ça n'a plus la moindre importance. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu que tu partes, et maintenant que tu attends un bébé... Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps avant de me croire, avant d'accepter le fait que je veux vraiment que ça marche. » Il rit doucement. « A ta place, je ne crois pas que je me croirais non plus, alors je peux comprendre ton scepticisme. Ne brusquons pas les choses. »

Severus se pencha et embrassa délicatement sa femme. « Je parlerai à Albus dans la matinée, pour qu'il connecte ta cheminée à mon bureau. Repose-toi. Je te verrai lundi. »


	66. Potions et Tactiques

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Of Potions and Tactics

**66. Potions et Tactiques.**

« Tu as tort. Tu ne m'as pas forcée à t'épouser. Je l'ai voulu. Je suis entrée dans ce mariage les yeux grands ouverts. »

Severus secoua la tête. « C'est ce que tu crois. »

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que tu as utilisé un Philtre d'Amour ? » Harry et Ron s'en donneraient à coeur-joie si c'était le cas. Depuis le début; ils étaient convaincus que Severus avait ensorcelé leur amie.

Severus était sidéré. « Tu me blesses, ma chère. Penser que j'aie pu utiliser une chose si commune qu'un Philtre d'Amour. Les tactiques des Serpentards sont bien plus efficaces, et tellement plus subtiles. »


	67. Serpentard, Dieu du Sexe

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Slytherin Sex God.

**67. Serpentard, Dieu du Sexe.**

« Ah, toute cette histoire de Dieu du Sexe Serpentard... » Secrètement, Hermione devait admettre que son mari, s'il n'était pas très vocal, était expert quand il s'agissait de lui faire émettre une large gamme de son en se concentrant sur son plaisir à elle.

C'était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué au cours de ces deux derniers mois : le toucher de ses mains quand il lui donnait du plaisir, de sentir son corps quand ils faisaient l'amour, sa chaude présence quand elle était étendue contre lui, et le poids réconfortant de son bras sur sa hanche avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.


	68. Désirs inassouvis

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Unfulfilled Desires.

**68. Désirs inassouvis**.

Severus sourit; encore une fois elle réagissait. C'était ce qui le faisait s'accrocher. Sa résolution en tête, il se pencha de nouveau et passa les lèvres contre le lobe de l'oreille d'Hermione. « Je te contacterai demain, après avoir parlé avec Albus. Je vais attendre que tu entres, je ne partirai pas avant de te savoir en sécurité, » chuchota t'il sensuellement.

Hermione ferma les yeux, la respiration haletante. Son souffle chaud dans son oreille, la chaleur de son corps... lui faisaient bouillir le sang. En silence, elle maudit les hormones qui couraient dans ses veines, avant de maudire également son mari.


	69. Une chance à saisir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Chance Worth Taking.

**69. Une chance à saisir.**

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me fais ? »

« Je profite au maximum de ma dernière chance. » L'attirant dans ses bras, il embrassa de nouveau la sorcière. La relâchant, il la fit pivoter vers la porte. « Rentre, avant que je n'oublie mes résolutions et que je ne te suive. »

Acquiesçant, elle baissa les barrières et entra. Hermione se retourna avant de fermer la porte. « Bonne nuit, Severus, et merci. J'ai passé un bon moment ce soir. »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. » Sentant la barrière de nouveau en place, Severus Transplana à la grille de Poudlard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il remonta vers l'école.


	70. La vie est pleine de petits tracas

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Life is Full of Minor Annoyances.

**70. La vie est pleine de petits tracas.**

Une fois encore, Albus l'attendait à la porte.

« Comment va Hermione ? Tout s'est bien passé, j'imagine ? »

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester là à m'attendre pour m'ennuyer ? » grommela Severus.

Albus sourit. « Alors ? »

« Ça s'est... bien passé. Comme un rendez-vous avec ma propre femme. » Severus soupira. Quitter Herminone devant sa porte avait été plus difficile qu'il ne s'y était attendu. « Au fait, il faudra que vous connectiez sa cheminée à mon bureau. Elle ne peut pas continuer à se traîner ici depuis Pré-au-Lard. Surtout maintenant qu'elle va avoir plus de travail. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'épuise. »


	71. Il ne faut pas tenter le sort, ou

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles sur ashwinder sous le titre 'the choices we make'.

Titre original : Tempting Fate, or Put On A Happy Face.

**71. Il ne faut pas tenter le sort, ou faisons bonne figure.**

« Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas laisser une connexion ouverte. Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de savoir quand elle doit venir ? »

« Et si nous décidions d'une heure pour ouvrir et fermer la connexion ? »

Albus secoua la tête. « Je préférerais qu'on évite ça aussi. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ces dernières années, mais il vaut mieux éviter de tenter le sort. »

Severus soupira. Il en savait long sur les coups du sort. « Je lui ai donné un miroir de communication. Elle peut m'appeler quand elle sera prête. »

« Splendide. Souris, les choses s'arrangent. »

« D'accord. Formidable. » approuva t'il misérablement.


	72. Consciemment, inconsciemment

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : the Edge of Reason.

**72. Consciemment, inconsciemment.**

Samedi devint dimanche, le temps se réchauffait. Severus regarda la pile de copies devant lui, sans vraiment la voir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait installer un petit jardin près de leur entrée. Hermione disait souvent combien le jardin de ses parents lui manquait. Ça lui donnerait une raison de descendre dans leurs quartiers, ne serait-ce que pour voir comment allaient les plantes. Prenant le miroir, Severus appela, « Hermione. »

L'image de sa femme, une plume coincée à la va-vite dans les cheveux, une expression de concentration intense sur le visage, apparut dans le miroir.

« Hermione, » répéta t'il un peu plus fort cette fois.


	73. Espionnage

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Eavesdropping.

**73. Espionnage.**

La sorcière sursauta. « Génial, non seulement je rêve de lui, mais maintenant j'entends sa voix alors qu'il n'est pas là. »

Un sourire rusé apparut sur les lèvres de Severus. « Et je peux savoir en quoi consistent ces rêves, au juste ? »

« Severus ? Où es-tu ? »

« Prends le miroir que tu as posé, et tu me verras. »

Le miroir de communication qu'il lui avait donné. Elle avait oublié. C'était comme de regarder une photographie sorcière, sans l'effet de boucle. Un Severus en deux dimensions la regardait.

« Bonjour. Dois-je déduire que tu as bien dormi ? »


	74. On n'est jamais si bien que chez soi

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : There's no Place like Home

**74. On n'est jamais si bien que chez soi.**

« Bonjour. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Je revoyais simplement les plans des cours pour mes nouvelles classes. »

« Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. J'ai discuté avec Albus. Appelle-moi avec le miroir demain quand tu seras prête, et il ouvrira la cheminée. Tu arriveras dans mon bureau. »

« Merci. J'apprécie vraiment que tu y aies pensé. Marcher jusqu'à l'école ne me pose pas de problème, mais c'est de revenir à la maison qui est fatigant. »

Inconsciemment, Severus tressaillit en l'entendant parler du cottage qu'elle louait comme de 'la maison'. La maison, ça aurait dû être avec lui, dans leurs quartiers, à Poudlard.


	75. Un coup d'oeil sur l'avenir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Glimpse of Things to Come.

**75. Un coup d'oeil sur l'avenir**

« Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu ne devrais pas faire l'aller et retour à pied. Est-ce que je peux t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ? »

Hermione soupira. « Non. Filius avait déjà préparé les leçons. Je ne fais que revoir les prochains Sortilèges. Remercie Albus pour moi. Ça me fera du bien de pouvoir dormir un peu plus tard. Je penserai à t'appeler quand je serai prête. Vers huit heures du matin, ça irait ? »

« Très bien. Tu pourras prendre un petit-déjeuner avant ton premier cours. »

« Severus, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu te donnes vraiment du mal. Merci. »


	76. Compréhension

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Understanding.

**76. Compréhension**

Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à le remercier. Est-ce que ce n'avait pas été l'un des problèmes dont elle avait parlé, son manque d'implication ? Ça aurait dû être une part normale de leur relation, et pas seulement une réaction aux circonstances.

Severus secoua la tête; peut-être qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« Ne me remercie pas. Ta santé compte pour moi. Tu dois penser à manger. Je sais comment tu peux être quand tu es concentrée. Je prendrai le miroir avec moi ce soir pour faire mes rondes. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »


	77. Braguette et Réalité

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : of Zippers and Reality.

**77. Braguette et Réalité.**

Hermione rit. « Fais attention à la poche dans laquelle tu mets le miroir. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles entendre ma voix sortir de ta braguette pendant que tu marches. »

S'il avait du mal à exprimer son plaisir, Hermione n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Son corps réagit à l'idée de sa femme, en chair et en os, la voix venant de l'endroit qu'elle venait de mentionner.

Elle sourit en voyant Severus bouger sur sa chaise, ravie de remarquer qu'elle semblait faire de l'effet à son taciturne mari. « Je t'appelle demain matin. Prends soin de toi, Severus. »


	78. Quarante deux jours : le compte à rebour

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Forty-Two days and Counting.

**78. Quarante-deux jours : le compte à rebours a commencé**

Il ne voulait pas couper la communication; tout ce qui l'attendait c'étaient de mauvaises dissertations et une autre soirée solitaire. Severus regarda son calendrier. Les cours finissaient dans six semaines. Après ça, Hermione ne viendrait plus si régulièrement au château. Il aurait besoin de prévoir des rendez-vous s'il voulait la voir. Six semaines. Il faudrait qu'il profite au maximum de ce temps.

Il avait un mois et demi pour la reconquérir, pour lui prouver qu'il avait changé. Quarante-deux jours pour lui montrer combien il tenait à elle.

Severus soupira. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce serait assez de temps.


	79. Et demain matin

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Monday, Monday.

**79. Et demain... matin... elle sera là.**

« Elle n'a pas encore appelé ? Il va être huit heures. »

Severus fusilla le portrait du regard. « Je sais parfaitement l'heure qu'il est, Phineas. Elle va appeler d'un moment... »

« Severus ? »

L'image d'Hermione apparut dans le miroir qu'il avait à la main. « Bonjour. Tu es prête à venir ? »

L'image du miroir lui sourit. « Prête. Je peux passer ? »

« Pas encore. Albus va ouvrir la connexion à trois. D'accord ? » Severus fit un signe de tête au portrait appuyé contre le mur, regardant le Directeur décédé quitter le cadre. « Un, deux... »

Severus tendit les bras. « ... trois, » dit-il, en aidant Hermione à sortir de la cheminée.

* * *

_Désolée pour le titre, je n'ai pas pu résister. benebu_


	80. Si tu vivais là, tu serais déjà chez toi

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Already.

**80. Si tu vivais là, tu serais déjà chez toi.**

« Tu as nettoyé la cheminée ! Merci. » Hermione épousseta ses robes; le voyage par cheminée ne serait pas le même sans _un minimum_ de suie.

« Je préviens Albus qu'il peut fermer la connexion. » Annonça Phineas.

« Merci, Phineas. » Severus se retourna vers Herminone. « Le petit-déjeuner va commencer. Nous y allons ? »

Hermione bâilla à plusieurs reprises pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Je suis fatiguée. J'ai mal dormi, » expliqua t'elle en bâillant. « En fait, j'ai encore sommeil. »

« Tu aurais dû appeler. »

« C'était loin d'être une urgence. »

Sans un mot, Severus lui tint la porte de la Grande Salle.


	81. Le temps passe

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Time Passes.

**81. Le temps passe.**

Son espoir de passer du temps avec Hermione au petit-déjeuner ne se concrétisa pas : ses collègues monopolisèrent son attention.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant d'aller donner son premier cours de la matinée.

Ennuyé, Severus redescendit vers ses cachots, ses robes volant derrière lui.

Son humeur ne s'améliora pas en voyant que Potter était là à midi.

Frustré, il retira en une après-midi plus de points aux élèves que tous les autres professeurs réunis.

Arrivant à la table du dîner avant Hermione, il s'assit, enrageant tranquillement.

À quoi bon manger ensemble s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler ?


	82. Le pouvoir des mots

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : the Power of Words.

**82. Le pouvoir des mots.**

Hermione s'assit lourdement à côté de lui. « Quelle journée ! »

Severus sourit. « Tu veux dire que les petits chéris ne t'ont pas amusée ? »

Avec un bruit sourd, elle posa son sac débordant de livres et de parchemins. « Je ne crois pas qu''amuser' est le mot que j'utiliserais. Je suis sur les genoux. J'espère que Junior me laissera dormir cette nuit. » Etouffant un bâillement, elle se tapota le ventre.

Il leva un sourcil. « Junior ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, nous n'avons pas encore choisi de prénom. Alors pour le moment, Junior fait l'affaire. »

Une fois encore, elle employait ce mot... _nous_.


	83. Quand deux Livrophiles se rencontrent

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : When Bookophiles Collide

**83. Quand deux Livrophiles se rencontrent.**

« Pourquoi ton sac est-il si lourd ? Ça doit être mauvais pour ton dos... et pour le bébé. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais avec mes nouvelles classes, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de livres qu'avant. Filius m'a dit que je pouvais les laisser dans son bureau, mais je ne peux pas faire sans arrêt l'aller-retour entre ma classe du troisième et son bureau du septième étage.

« Un sort de lévitation ? »

« J'ai essayé, mais le bébé sape mon énergie. Il me faut plus d'efforts avec la magie que pour simplement traîner le sac avec moi. »

« Je vois. »

Peut-être qu'il pourrait en tirer avantage.


	84. Oups, j'aurais dû tenir ma langue

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Open Mouth and Insert Foot.

**84. Oups, j'aurais dû tenir ma langue.**

« Laisse les livres dont tu as besoin pour tes cours de l'après-midi dans mon bureau quand tu arrives le matin. Je les apporterai au déjeuner, et je reprendrai ceux dont tu ne te sers plus. Tu pourras récupérer ceux qu'il te faut à la fin de la journée.

« Merci, ça m'aiderait vraiment. » L'expression d'Hermione se fit pensive. « J'ai l'impression que je te remercie beaucoup ces derniers temps. »

« C'est tout... »

« Ah, Severus, te voilà ! » s'exclama Chourave en passant la porte. « J'ai fini. Toutes les plantes sont en place. Tu pourras les montrer... »

Chourave s'interrompit brutalement. « Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »


	85. Tactiques évasives

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Evasive Tactics.

**85. Tactiques évasives.**

« Les plantes ? » Hermione les regarda, l'air interrogateur.

Severus fusilla Chourave du regard.

« Euh, oui, les plantes, euh... pour ses potions. Elles sont prêtes, » balbutia Chourave, l'air consternée.

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la salle, aussi loin que possible du Maître de Potions furieux.

« J'espère que je n'ai pas gâché la surprise, » murmura t'elle.

« Severus, tu veux bien m'expliquer ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Non. Tu veux un petit pain ? » proposa t'il en lui tendant la corbeille.

« Je ne veux pas de petit pain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelles plantes ? Elles ne sont certainement pas pour tes potions. »

« Elles pourraient. Qui sait ? »


	86. On établit les limites

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Defining Boundaries.

**86. On établit les limites.**

Severus soupira. « Est-ce que tu as fini de dîner ? Puisque la surprise est gâchée, j'imagine que tu peux la voir maintenant. »

Il lança un regard furieux dans la direction générale de la professeur de Botanique. Plus tard, il penserait à la remercier pour son temps et ses efforts. Mais pour le moment, il était trop contrarié qu'elle ait ruiné ses plans.

« Une surprise ? »

Severus ramassa son sac trop lourd et désigna la sortie des professeurs.

« Elle est dans nos quartiers. »

« Tes quartiers, » lui rappela Hermione.

« Non, Hermione. Que tu y vives ou non – ce sont _nos_ quartiers, » affirma t'il résolument.

* * *

_Voilà, maintenant vous en savez autant que moi... vivement la suite ! benebu_


	87. Le jardin de Snape

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. 

Titre original : the Garden of Snape.

**87. Le jardin de Snape**

La porte de leurs quartiers s'ouvrit en silence quand Severus baissa les barrières.

Un jardin ? La curiosité d'Hermione était éveillée. "Un jardin pour tes potions ?"

Severus secoua la tête, son mal de crâne était maintenant une douleur lancinante derrière les yeux. "Pas vraiment."

"Alors quel genre de jardin ?"

Il la mena vers la porte qu'il utilisait quand il était espion. Le château s'était montré des plus accomodants quand il lui avait demandé de changer un peu sa structure pour faire de la place à un jardin et une terrasse, entourés d'un haut mur de brique trompe-l'oeil.

"Oh, Severus, c'est magnifique !"

* * *

_Evidemment, Pearle a posté un nouveau chapitre dès que j'ai dit que j'étais à jour... personne ne s'en plaint, pas vrai ? benebu_


	88. C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. 

Titre original : The Better To See You With, My Dear.

**88. C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant**

Une explosion de couleurs sauta aux yeux d'Hermione. Tout le pourtour de la terrasse était couvert de plantes et de fleurs, magiques comme moldues. Un muret de briques, coupé par une haute grille de fer forgé, faisait le tour du jardin. Un chemin pavé passait entre les fleurs, jusqu'à la grille. Un salon de jardin en fer forgé, avec l'indispensable parasol, installé sur le coin de la terrasse, complétait la scène.

"C'est tellement beau, je ne peux pas y croire. Mais je suis un peu surprise. Un mur si bas ne laisse pas beaucoup d'intimité, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

* * *

_vous n'avez pas idée de l'imagination que je déploie pour pouvoir vous poster ça. Vous me manquez ! benebu_


	89. Ce n'est pas clair

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. 

Titre original : As Clear As Mud.

**89. Ce n'est pas clair.**

Severus secoua la tête. "C'est de la brique trompe-l'oeil, une illusion. De l'extérieur, on ne voit qu'un solide mur de briques de deux mètres cinquante de haut. Même la grille est ensorcelée pour que seuls toi et moi la voyions."

"Nous voyons l'extérieur, mais personne ne peut nous voir ?"

"C'est ça, d'où le nom de brique trompe-l'oeil : on dirait de la brique d'un côté, mais du vide de l'autre." Un Sortilège d'Illusion rendait transparent plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt de briques, Severus comprenait qu'elle soit curieuse.

Hermione avança vers la grille.

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Je veux voir à quoi ressemble l'autre côté."


	90. Tu le vois, tu ne le vois plus

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. 

Titre original : Now You See It, Now You Don't.

**90. Tu le vois, tu ne le vois plus.**

"On dirait de la brique."

Hermione avait franchi la grille et regardait, étonnée, le mur de deux mètres cinquante qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle avait vu depuis le jardin. Revenant, elle passa la main le long de la brique invisible, surprise de la solidité apparente d'un mur qu'elle ne voyait pas.

"C'est incroyable !"

Severus sourit. "Tu approuves ?"

"Oui, mais pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?"

"Tu m'avais dit combien le jardin dans lequel tu as grandi te manquait, alors..." Severus haussa les épaules, incapable de poursuivre son explication. "Je peux t'offrir un thé, ou est-ce que tu dois partir ?"


	91. Je t'offre mon toit

Disclaimer : les personnages sont JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : an Offer Of Shelter.

**91. Je t'offre mon toit...**

Hermione s'assit à la terrasse, se massant le dos. "Un thé, ce serait formidable."

Severus conjura un service à thé, accompagné de quelques biscuits au chocolat pour faire bonne mesure, et s'assit en face de sa femme.

"Alors aujourd'hui...?"

"C'est fini, heureusement," dit Hermione en soupirant.

"Ce n'est pas si facile que ça en a l'air."

Severus eut un sourire ironique quand Hermione le fusilla du regard.

"Peut-être que non, mais d'être fatiguée tout le temps empire les choses. Le jardin est adorable, merci, mais je devrais vraiment y aller avant d'être trop fatiguée pour bouger."

"Tu pourrais rester," dit-il tranquillement.


	92. Un autre genre d'illusions

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Illusions of a Different Kind.

**92. Un autre genre d'illusions.**

"Merci, mais non." Cette réponse aurait eu plus de poids si elle n'avait pas été entrecoupée d'une série de bâillements.

Amèrement, Severus acquiesça. "Alors allons-y."

"Tu ne vas pas essayer de me convaincre de rester ?"

"J'aurais été ravi de te glisser dans notre lit et de te masser le dos jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux." Le ton calme de Severus masquait l'agitation intérieure qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne voulait rien plus que de pouvoir de nouveau se réveiller aux côtés d'Hermione, mais cette possibilité semblait encore bien lointaine.


	93. Autre jour, autre Galion

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Another Day, Another Galleon.

**93. Autre jour, autre Galion.**

Le lendemain matin se déroula comme la veille. Hermione l'appela par le miroir quand elle fut prête, Phineas passa du portrait du bureau de Severus à celui du bureau d'Albus.

"Laisse tes livres de cette après-midi ici, je te les apporterai au déjeuner."

"D'accord." Hermione vida la moitié de sa serviette sur son bureau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Tout va bien. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Poppy ce soir après dîner, est-ce que tu voudras venir ?"

"Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne ?"

"Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé autrement."


	94. Je veux ce que tu veux

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : I Want What You Want.

**94. Je veux ce que tu veux.**

"Après la façon dont tu as réagi en sentant le bébé bouger, je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être entendre son coeur battre aussi." Hermione observa Severus en attendant sa réponse.

Il paraissait aussi contrôlé que toujours, à moins de savoir quoi chercher. Ce petit tic, une seconde, sous son oeil gauche, la légère crispation de sa mâchoire, ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent un instant... tout était signe d'une émotion contenue.

"Severus, parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que _tu_ veux, et pas ce que tu penses que je veux entendre."

"Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je veux ?"


	95. S'il suffisait de le vouloir

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : If Only Want Could Make It So.

**95. S'il suffisait de le vouloir.**

"Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux l'entendre ?"

Sans un mot, Hermione acquiesça.

"Je te veux, toi. Je veux venir avec toi à ton examen. Je veux m'émerveiller en entendant battre le coeur de notre enfant. Je veux te ramener ensuite dans nos quartiers. Je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime, et à quel point je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je veux te faire l'amour et m'endormir près de toi, en sachant que le lendemain matin, tu seras toujours là, et le lendemain encore, et tous les lendemains qui suivent."


	96. Oh, mais en voilà un joli bureau

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : My, That's a Lovely Desk You Have There.

**96. Oh, mais en voilà un joli bureau.**

Hermione avait chaud et froid en même temps. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne, mais le fait d'entendre l'émotion brute dans sa voix lui faisait quelque chose. Ses hormones semaient déjà le chaos dans son corps et son esprit. Depuis une semaine, ses nuits étaient pleines de rêves érotiques dans lesquels Severus Snape tenait la vedette. Après l'avoir entendu exprimer son désir si ouvertement, elle eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas le renverser sur son bureau et le chevaucher, ici et maintenant – certainement pas l'attitude d'une femme qui essaie de faire comprendre son point de vue.


	97. Sentiments

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Feelings

**97. Sentiments**

Severus regarda les émotions se succéder sur le visage d'Hermione, ravi d'y voir apparaître l'envie et le désir : il avait encore une chance. Hermione avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de la convaincre d'agir en conséquence.

« Tu ne voulais pas en savoir autant ? »

« Euh… je peux… disons… accéder à une partie de tes demandes. Mon examen est ce soir, juste après le dîner. Oh, mon Dieu, regarde l'heure ! Il faut que j'y aille. A ce midi. » Et dans un envol de robes digne de son mari, elle franchit la porte et disparut aussitôt.


	98. Nous y revoilà

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Here We Are Again.

**98. Nous y revoilà.**

« Poppy ? » Hermione balaya du regard l'infirmerie déserte. « Elle m'avait dit de venir tout de suite après le dîner. »

« Peut-être qu'elle est dans la pièce du fond. »

« Poppy ? »

« Hermione ? Je suis à vous dans une minute. » L'infirmière sortit du bureau, l'air affairé. « Désolée, j'étais en train de ranger… » Poppy s'interrompit en voyant Severus avec Hermione, repensant à leurs actions la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus à l'Infirmerie.

« Nous sommes venus pour mon examen, » dit Hermione en souriant.

« Bien sûr. Vous voulez bien vous allonger ? » Poppy regarda le Maître de Potions .

« Severus, tu peux te mettre de ce côté, si tu veux. »


	99. Examen et Conseils

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Examinations and Advice.

**99. Examen et Conseils.**

Severus regarda Poppy avec attention alors qu'elle exécutait une série de mouvements de baguette compliqués.

« Eh bien, tout semble parfaitement normal. Les mesures sont exactement ce qu'elles doivent être. Est-ce que vous mangez convenablement ? Dormez-vous assez ? »

« J'ai beau dormir autant que possible, ça ne semble jamais être suffisant. Je suis toujours fatiguée. »

« J'ai une potion qui pourra vous aider. Je veux que vous commenciez à prendre une série de potions vitaminées. Je connais un Maître de Potions tout proche qui pourra vous les préparer, » dit-elle en souriant. « N'en faites pas trop. Prenez le temps de vous reposer pendant la journée. »


	100. Enchantement

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Enchantment.

**100. Enchantement.**

« Je le ferai, promis. Je peux vous demander de refaire le Sortilège de la dernière fois ? Je voudrais que Severus entende les battements de cœur. »

« Bien sûr. » Poppy pointa sa baguette sur le ventre d'Hermione. Une rapide série de mouvements accompagna le sort qu'elle psalmodia. Immédiatement, la pièce se remplit d'une étrange harmonie de sons. « Le claquement rythmique, c'est le cœur du bébé. Il bat beaucoup plus vite que celui de la mère. »

« Et cette espèce de chuintement ? »

« J'ai posé la même question… c'est mon sang. »

Severus secoua la tête, émerveillé d'entendre battre le cœur de son fils. « C'est… incroyable. »


	101. Le contrôle, c’est relatif

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Control Is A Relative Term

**101. Le contrôle, c'est relatif.**

Refusant l'aide de Severus, Hermione rentra chez elle immédiatement après son rendez-vous. L'effort que lui demanda le retour à son bureau témoignait de sa fatigue. Il était sûr que c'était par obstination qu'elle ne demandait pas à Albus s'il y avait des quartiers disponibles dans le château.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle revienne à la maison… avec lui, mais il se contenterait de la savoir dans le château, faute de mieux.

Le chaudron bouillonnait joyeusement, la base pour la première potion vitaminée était presque terminée. Severus coupa la racine de marguerite d'un mouvement précis. Son esprit, cependant, n'était pas aussi contrôlé.


	102. Le Quidditch pour les nourrissons

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle.

Titre original : Quidditch for Newborns.

**102. Le Quidditch pour les nourrissons.**

Hermione étouffa un bâillement en arrivant. Junior s'était montré particulièrement actif la nuit dernière, la réveillant périodiquement au gré de ses mouvements. Elle regarda avec envie le canapé installé dans le coin – elle aurait tué pour un quart d'heure de sommeil supplémentaire.

« Bonjour. Encore mal dormi ? »

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Je pense que Junior s'entraînait pour le Quidditch. Apparemment, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre la feinte de Wronski. »

« Essaie ça, ça devrait t'aider. Les deux autres potions ne seront prêtes qu'après le dîner. Le Philtre de Revitalisation doit rester sur le feu vingt-deux heures pour atteindre toute sa puissance. »


	103. Rose, Bleu, et on recommence

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : From Pink to Blue and Back Again

**103. Rose, Bleu, et on recommence.**

Hermione regarda la fiole de liquide rose bonbon. « Ça ne devrait pas être bleu ? »

« Hermione. » Son ton était bourru, mais un éclair d'amusement lui traversa le regard.

« D'accord. » Avec aisance, elle ouvrit la fiole et en but le contenu.

Presque immédiatement, Severus put voir la différence chez la sorcière – ses yeux s'éclairèrent, sa peau rosit, et donna même l'impression de se tenir plus droite.

« C'est incroyable. Je me sens déjà mieux. »

« Bien, c'est une variation de la Pimentine. Je suis content que ça t'aide. »

Hermione sourit. « J'imagine que c'est l'avantage d'avoir mon Maitre de Potions personnel. »

« On dirait bien, oui. »

* * *

_note originale de Pearle :_  
_Pour les geek, on peut donner le titre en héxadécimal : de #FFC0CB à #0000FF, et on recommence._


	104. I Say Hello, You Say Goodbye

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : I Say Hello, You Say Goodbye

**104. I Say Hello, You Say Goodbye**

Une fois de plus, Minerva et Flitwick monopolisèrent l'attention d'Hermione pendant le déjeuner.

Severus eut à peine le temps de lui dire bonjour et au revoir avant d'échanger ses livres avec la pile qu'elle avait laissée dans son bureau ce matin-là. Il savait que sa jalousie était une réaction puérile, mais comment était-il supposé la courtiser s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler ?

« Entrez ! » aboya t'il en réponse aux coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Il était rare qu'il ait des visiteurs, encore plus rare que lesdits visiteurs soient des élèves.

Timidement, Hermione passa la tête à la porte.

_Note originale de Pearle : le titre est un jeu de mots sur la chanson des Beatles 'Hello, Goodbye'_

_Et comme nous aussi on connaît les Beatles, pour une fois j'ai décidé de conserver le titre original, benebu._


	105. Gâcher une sieste, ce serait affreux

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Nap Is A Terrible Thing to Waste

**105. Gâcher une sieste, ce serait affreux.**

« Hermione ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais est-ce que tu aurais encore de cette potion que tu m'as donnée ce matin ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « On ne peut en prendre qu'une fois toutes les vingt-quatre heures. Tu es encore fatiguée ? »

« Seulement un peu lasse. »

« Poppy a dit que tu devais faire des siestes pendant la journée. »

« Et est-ce qu'elle a précisé où ? La salle des professeurs est trop bruyante, et je suis trop fatiguée pour rentrer à la maison et revenir. »

Severus l'amena au canapé devant la cheminée. « Et ici ? »


	106. Les tiens, les miens, et les nôtres

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Yours, Mine, and Ours

**106. Les tiens, les miens, et les nôtres.**

« Tu aimais te pelotonner ici pour lire devant le feu, si je me souviens bien. »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Hermione, tu ne me déranges pas. Si tu ne veux pas dormir ici, tu peux toujours aller dans nos quartiers. »

« Severus, ce ne sont plus… »

Severus leva une main. « Nous en avons déjà discuté, ce sont _nos_ quartiers. A quelle heure est ton prochain cours ? »

« Dans une heure. »

« Allonge-toi. » Il désigna le canapé, attrapant la petite couverture qu'elle avait laissée là la dernière fois qu'elle s'y était installée. « Mes cours commencent dans quelques minutes, mais je reviendrai te réveiller. »


	107. Tic, tac, tic, tac…

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Down for the Count.

**107. Tic, tac, tic, tac…**

« J'ai l'impression de m'immiscer… »

« Tu dois penser à toi, et au bébé. » Sa voix se fit plus douce quand il la recouvrit délicatement de la couverture. « S'il te plait, pense à revenir t'installer au château. Si tu ne veux pas partager nos quartiers, je te trouverai un autre endroit. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour toi. »

Hermione n'entendit pas ces mots inquiets, elle s'était endormie quasi-instantanément.

Doucement, il écarta une mèche de cheveux. « Comment est-ce que je peux te convaincre de revenir ? »

Il sortit en silence, laissant un réveil pour le cas où il ne pourrait pas revenir à l'heure.


	108. Retour au jardin de Snape

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : The Garden of Snape Revisited

**108. Retour au jardin de Snape.**

« Il me faut encore dix minutes avant de pouvoir mettre en bouteille le Philtre de Revitalisation. Que dirais-tu de boire un thé sur la terrasse en attendant ? Le jardin est plutôt paisible à cette heure de la journée. »

« Tu t'es assis dans le jardin ? »

« Hier soir. C'était… agréable. »

« Tu dis 'agréable' comme si tu pensais le contraire, » dit-elle en souriant.

« Va t'asseoir, je te rejoindrai. »

Severus revint vingt minutes plus tard, avec deux fioles et un petit paquet. « Il y en a pour cinq jours. Le philtre et la potion vitaminée doivent être pris chaque jour à la même heure. »


	109. Parfois même la magie n’y suffit pas

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : Sometimes Even Magic Is Not Enough

**109. Parfois même la magie n'y suffit pas.**

« Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à l'idée de revenir habiter au château ? »

« J'imagine que ce serait la solution la plus pratique, mais mon loyer est payé pour encore deux semaines. » Hermione grogna. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'envisage de déménager encore une fois. Je ne me sens tout simplement pas la force de faire mes cartons – encore. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Tu es une sorcière ! »

« Oui, je suis une sorcière, » répliqua-t-elle, la voix déformée par un bâillement. « Une sorcière _enceinte_ qui apparemment partage ses pouvoirs avec ton héritier. J'ai déjà du mal à rester debout une journée entière. »


	110. Un coup de main

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : A Helping Hand

**110. Un coup de main.**

« C'est exactement pour ça que tu devrais être ici, pour que je puisse t'aider, et pas toute seule à Pré au Lard. Il y a un ensemble de pièces inutilisées, à côté de mon bureau. A l'origine, c'étaient des quartiers pour les anciens Serpentards qui venaient en visite, mais en vingt ans, je ne les ai jamais vus occupés, » expliqua-t-il, amusé. « Reste ici, repose-toi. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps pour déménager tes affaires. »

Revenir au château était la décision la plus logique, mais Hermione ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'elle y perdrait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle soupira, « D'accord. »


	111. Transfigurations du coeur

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et c'est Pearle qui nous imagine cette histoire…

Titre original : Transfigurations of the heart.

**111. Transfigurations du cœur**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était de retour. Hermione s'était assoupie sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Severus pour empaqueter et rétrécir ses affaires. Enfermer Pattenrond avait été une autre histoire.

En temps normal, lui et l'animal s'ignoraient mutuellement. Mais les tentatives de Severus de le mettre en cage alors que sa maîtresse n'était pas là… Finalement, à bout de patience, Severus était parvenu à capturer l'animal, pour le voir sauter sur Hermione, somnolente, dès qu'il le laissa sortir.

Songeur, Severus regarda Hermione serrer contre elle le demi-Fléreur, regrettant de ne pas être à sa place.


	112. Bienvenue à Poudlard sept étages, cent

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle (pour ceux qui auraient un doute après plus de cent vignettes)

Titre original : Welcome to Hogwarts – Seven Floors, One Hundred Forty-two Staircases, and a Suite of Unused Rooms

**112. Bienvenue à Poudlard – sept étages, cent quarante-deux escaliers, et des quartiers libres.**

« C'est juste là. » Severus désarma les protections d'un tableau, à quelque mètres de son bureau.

Avec précaution, Hermione entra dans le salon. Elle ne dissimula pas sa surprise quand elle réalisa combien la pièce semblait douillette. « Severus, c'est adorable. Je m'attendais à trouver des dizaines d'années de poussière accumulée. »

« Ah, Professeurs Snape, vous êtes là. Dobby espère que vous aimez, » lança l'elfe de Maison, émergeant de ce qu'Hermione supposa être la chambre.

« Dobby, tu as nettoyé ces quartiers ? »

« Oui, Madame Professeur Snape. Spécial pour vous, comme le Professeur a dit. »

« Merci, Severus. »

Embarrassé, Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.


	113. Le jury ne tiendra pas compte de la dern

Disclaimer : personnages, JK Rowling, histoire, Pearle.

Titre original : The Jury Will Disregard That Last Remark…

**113. Le jury ne tiendra pas compte de la dernière remarque…**

« C'est adorable, Dobby, merci. »

« De rien, Madame Professeur Snape. Dobby doit apporter les affaires du Professeur Snape maintenant ? »

« Les affaires du Professeur ? »

« Pour que vous êtes ensemble. Pour préparer vos quartiers pour le bébé. »

« Ça suffit. Tu peux disposer, » Dobby, ordonna Severus, voyant Hermione pâlir.

« Madame Professeur Snape, pourquoi vous et le bébé n'est pas avec le Professeur Snape ? Dobby garde les secrets, mais Dobby entend le Professeur pleurer et appeler votre nom quand il dort. »

Le ton de Severus était sec. « Tu peux y aller, Dobby. »

Un sanglot échappa à Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie vers la chambre.

« Hermione… »


	114. Soudain changement dans la météo

Disclaimer : voir n'importe quel autre chapitre.

Titre original : A Sudden Change in the Weather

**114. Soudain changement dans la météo.**

« Je n'y arriverai pas. Je pensais que si, mais je ne peux pas. » Etendue sur le côté, Hermione laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

« C'est un elfe, Hermione. Et sa question est sincère : pourquoi vous n'est pas avec le Professeur Snape ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Severus. »

Doucement, il lui frotta le dos. « Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais donné de chaussette. »

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne m'as jamais rendu ma liberté ? »

« Jamais. Je serais un imbécile de te laisser partir. »

Seul le silence lui répondit.


	115. une chose qu’on ne voit pas tous les jou

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la série de vignette de Pearle. Vous voyagez sur une traduction benebu._

Titre original : There's Something You Don't See Every Day: A Striped Leopard.

**115. Voilà une chose qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours : un léopard sans ses rayures.**

« Severus… »

« Il est tard. » Malgré son apparence calme, la colère et la douleur menaçaient de prendre le dessus. « N'oublie pas tes potions. Je suis à côté si tu as besoin d'aide. Appelle-moi par le miroir, ou je peux créer un passage, si tu préfères. »

« Essaie de comprendre. Je ne suis pas prête à ce que les choses redeviennent telles qu'elles étaient. »

« Tu ne crois pas que j'aie changé ? »

« Je crois que tu veux changer. »

« Très bien. Bonne nuit, Hermione, » répondit-il avec colère.

« Oh non. Ne me fais pas porter le chapeau. _Tu_ m'as mise à la porte, tu te souviens ? »


	116. Toute action provoque une réaction

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Every Action Has An Equal And Opposite Reaction.

**116. Toute action provoque une réaction égale et opposée.**

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais l'oublier ? Tu m'en parles tout le temps. » Severus ferma les yeux. « Hermione, je t'aime, mais je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as épousé, au juste ? »

« Tu étais… différent. Tu faisais attention. Après un moment, c'était comme si je n'étais simplement plus là. Tu regardais 'à travers' moi. Comme si j'étais un fantôme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes que j'étais enceinte. »

Severus soupira ; il l'avait repoussée. « Je m'éloignais de toi. Je voulais te laisser une chance de me quitter, de recommencer avec quelqu'un de… plus jeune, plus digne de toi. »


	117. Trois, ça peut être un nombre intéressan

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Je l'ai peut-être déjà mentionné une ou deux fois._

Titre original : Three Can Be An Interesting Number

**117. Trois, ça peut être un nombre intéressant.**

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant ? Je ne veux plus que tu partes. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

Hermione percevait la douleur dans sa voix. Elle ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses mots. Il tenait à elle, mais pour combien de temps ? « Severus… » Se redressant, elle s'approcha un peu, appuyée sur une main, pour regarder son visage, leurs corps se frôlant.

Severus pouvait sentir son ventre contre sa hanche, contre son bras, lui rappelant en silence qu'il fallait qu'il convainque Hermione de lui revenir. C'est à ce moment là que leur fils choisit de se joindre à la conversation.


	118. Rencontre du troisième type

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et les vignettes de Pearle._

Titre original : An 'Alien' Encounter

**118. Rencontre du troisième type  
**

Severus sentit un coup contre sa hanche quand le bébé changea de position. Hermione sourit, s'allongeant à nouveau pour qu'il puisse voir le mouvement.

La forme inimitable d'un coude saillit de son ventre, avant de disparaître.

« Est-ce qu'il fait ça souvent ? » chuchota-t-il, émerveillé.

Hermione rit. « Heureusement, ce ne sont pas des jumeaux. Certaines nuits, je jurerais qu'il joue au Quidditch là-dedans, avec deux Cognards et un Souaffle. Là, touche. » Sans y penser, elle lui prit la main pour la poser sur le bas de son ventre. Un éclair de désir la traversa quand l'extrémité de ses doigts frôla son bassin.


	119. Perdus dans le moment

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle._

Titre original : Lost In The Moment

**119. Perdus dans le moment**

Severus sentit Hermione tressaillir. Il plongea le regard dans ses yeux. Impossible d'ignorer le désir qui y brûlait. Si leur mariage avait connu des problèmes, l'attirance physique n'en avait jamais fait partie.

La voyant passer la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, Severus se sentit soudain à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Elle posa une main sur son épaule, l'attira vers elle, fermant les yeux. Il glissa les bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui et l'embrassant passionnément. Ils oubliaient toute raison dans la chaleur du moment.

« Severus, » gémit-elle.

De grands coups à la porte ruinèrent le moment.

« Hermione, tu es là ? »


	120. Oups, je dérange peutêtre ?

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Am I Interrupting Something?

**120. Oups, je dérange peut-être ?**

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que… » Severus tourna la tête, mais Hermione se dégageait déjà de son étreinte.

« Je m'en occupe. On dirait Harry. »

« Hermione, tout va bien ? »

La voix étouffée qui leur parvenait _était_ celle de Potter.

Azkaban ou pas, Severus aurait lancé tous les Impardonnables qu'il connaissait pour se débarrasser du gamin.

Il la tenait dans ses bras. Elle le désirait. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui se serait passé ensuite si _Potter_ n'était pas arrivé. Severus prit une profonde inspiration, son calme ne tenant qu'à un fil. En silence, il la suivit dans le salon.


	121. Les pieds dans le plat Et les bras Et

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Open Mouth And Insert Both Feet And An Arm For Good Measure

**121. Les pieds dans le plat. Et les bras. Et les bras. Ahhhh. **

Severus avait beau afficher son air habituel, Harry voyait qu'il essayait de maîtriser sa colère. Les joues rougies d'Hermione et son air dépeigné témoignaient clairement de ce qu'il avait interrompu.

Il s'adressa à Hermione, évitant soigneusement le regard noir de Severus. « Euh, désolé, je me suis inquiété en trouvant ta maison vide. Tu étais tellement fatiguée ces derniers temps. J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai croisé Dumbledore dans l'entrée qui m'a dit que tu étais là, » conclut-il, piteux. « Je peux revenir plus tard, ou demain, quand tu veux. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. _  
_

* * *

_Alouette, gentille alouette… :)_


	122. Tactiques Serpentardes

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et les vignettes de Pearle._

Titre original : Slytherin Tactics

**122. Tactiques Serpentardes.**

C'était peut-être mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente brusquée, même si elle en avait eu envie aussi.

« Ce n'est rien, Potter. J'ai des choses à faire. Hermione, tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin. N'oublie pas tes potions. » L'interruption valait presque le coup, pour voir leurs têtes à tous les deux.

Potter regarda Severus sortir, persuadé qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Hermione de son côté… Avoir été dans les bras de Severus, senti ses lèvres sur elle, la chaleur entre eux – tout cela lui manquait encore plus qu'avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.


	123. De beaux rêves

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Pleasant Dreams

**123. De beaux rêves.**

Elle se débarrassa de Harry, l'assurant qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle était satisfaite d'être revenue au château. Les elfes de maisons prendraient soin de tout, et elle ne s'épuiserait plus avec les allers et retours.

Et son mari était juste à côté.

Si elle voulait être honnête, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de leur vie sexuelle. Severus avait peut-être du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, mais il n'oubliait jamais de lui donner du plaisir avant de penser à lui.

Malgré le désir qui lui courait dans les veines, Hermione, épuisée, tomba dans un sommeil empli de rêves érotiques.


	124. Quand la Subtilité du Serpentard rencont

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Slytherin Subtlety Meets Gryffindor Bravado

**124. Quand la Subtilité du Serpentard rencontre l'Intrépidité du Gryffondor.**

Il avait eu la nuit pour calculer comment tirer avantage de la situation. Il aurait aimé se précipiter chez elle et lui faire l'amour à en perdre la tête, mais c'était trop 'Gryffondor'. Il lui fallait plus subtil.

Le lendemain matin, il dédaigna toute discussion sur le sujet, lui rappelant simplement de prendre ses potions avant de l'accompagner au petit-déjeuner.

Le soir, malgré le regard langoureux d'Hermione, il déclina son offre de rester pour le thé quand il lui apporta de nouvelles doses de potions : elle avait besoin de se reposer.

Il serait intéressant de voir qui craquerait le premier.


	125. Au jeu du chat et de la souris

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Cat and Mouse

**125. Au jeu du chat et de la souris.**

Tout au long de la semaine, Severus continua à jouer le parfait gentleman, escortant Hermione lors des repas, l'accompagnant chez Poppy et lui apportant régulièrement ses potions. Il maintenait la distance entre eux, malgré les efforts d'Hermione pour le séduire.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne cherchait pas à la tenter.

Une main dans son dos, glissant plus bas que nécessaire ; sa voix, qu'il faisait délibérément plus grave pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille pendant les repas ; sa main qui frôlait 'accidentellement' son sein quand il prenait ses livres.

C'était en train de les rendre fous, tous les deux.


	126. C'est facile d'y voir clair avec le recu

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Hindsight is 1000 Accurate.

**126. C'est facile d'y voir clair avec le recul.**

Il aurait dû entourer le samedi 27 mai d'un cercle rouge sur son calendrier. Pour marquer le changement qu'il allait apporter, ou, rétrospectivement, pour purement et simplement éviter la journée.

Comme n'importe quelle sortie à Pré-au-lard qu'il avait jamais surveillée, la journée avait été irritante et ennuyeuse. Mais au moins, il l'avait passée loin de la tentation, loin d'Hermione.

Leurs libidos avaient travaillé toute la semaine, la raison originelle de leur séparation oubliée dans une mer d'hormones déchaînées. Severus se souvenait à peine de la raison pour laquelle il gardait ses distances, tant son désir pour elle se faisait irrépressible.


	127. Tout est dans le timing

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Timing is Everything.

**127. Le timing est essentiel.**

Elle entamait son second trimestre. D'après Poppy, elle se fatiguerait moins, et pourrait compter plus sur sa magie puisque le bébé commencerait à en développer de son côté. Elle aurait également moins mal partout. _Apparemment, mon dos n'est pas au courant_, se dit-elle en se massant la colonne vertébrale. _Je me demande si Severus aurait quelque chose pour ça._

Un coup d'œil à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il devait être rentré de Pré-au-lard dans l'heure précédente. Il n'était jamais de bonne humeur quand il en revenait. Descendant vers son bureau, elle espéra qu'il avait eu le temps de se calmer.


	128. Ne réveillez pas le chien qui dort

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Let "Sleeping" Dogs Lie

**128. Ne réveillez pas le chien qui dort.**

« Entrez ! »

Hermione soupira. C'était l'un des cas où il pourrait mordre aussi fort qu'il aboyait. Elle se retint de rire en ouvrant la porte.

« Severus, je suis désolée de te déranger, mais mon dos me fait un mal de chien. Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider ? »

Son regard s'adoucit en voyant que c'était elle. « Tu as soulevé quelque chose ? »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai mal depuis des semaines. Je peux aller voir Poppy si tu es occupé. » Ses yeux glissèrent des yeux de Severus à ses lèvres, avant de remonter, la faisant rougir au souvenir de ses rêves érotiques.


	129. Décisions, Décisions, Décisions

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

**129. Décisions, Décisions, Décisions.**

« Pas de problème. J'ai toujours un baume qui m'a servi quand je me suis froissé un muscle. Il sera bien plus efficace que ce qu'offre Poppy. » Un coup de baguette révéla une porte dérobée. Il se leva rapidement, perturbé par sa présence. « Attends une minute, je te l'apporte. »

Le suivre ou ne pas le suivre ?

Finalement, Hermione le suivit. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée seule avec Severus dans leurs anciens quartiers, et rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr, à cette époque elle parvenait encore à penser à autre chose qu'à lui arracher ses vêtements et se jeter sur lui.

Saleté d'hormones !


	130. Tout cela ne seraitil pas un peu hypocr

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Can You Say Duplicity?

**130. Tout cela ne serait-il pas un peu hypocrite ?**

Elle ne le suivait pas.

En fait, elle allait chercher un texte sur les Sortilèges Avancés qu'elle avait laissé sur la table de chevet. Son esprit lui souffla insidieusement qu'elle avait emballé tous ses livres avant même de penser à prendre ses effets personnels quand elle était partie.

« Hermione ! » Les yeux sur l'étiquette du bocal, Severus faillit lui rentrer dedans. « Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu ne devais pas attendre dans mon bureau ? »

« Euh, oui, je… je croyais avoir oublié un livre près du lit… mais non. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle nerveusement. « Donc, j'applique simplement ça sur mon dos ? »


	131. Bon endroit, mauvais moment, ou

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : The Right Place At The Wrong Time, Or Is It The Wrong Place At The Right Time?

**131. Bon endroit, mauvais moment, ou mauvais endroit, bon moment ?**

« Tu l'appliques sur l'endroit concerné en massant, ça devrait te soulager quasi-immédiatement. » Severus vit qu'Hermione grimaçait. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai du mal à atteindre mon dos. Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de le faire pour moi ? »

Il entendit les alarmes résonner dans son esprit. Son plan était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il aurait dû dire non. Il aurait dû lui donner le bocal et la renvoyer. Il aurait dû faire des tas de choses. Au lieu de ça, il regarda Hermione retirer ses robes et s'allonger sur le lit, sur le ventre, son chemisier relevé révélant la peau dorée de son dos.


	132. Estce que c’est une baguette dans ta po

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Is That A Wand In Your Pocket Or Are You Just Happy To See Me?

**132. Est-ce que c'est une baguette dans ta poche, ou est-ce que tu es simplement content de me voir ?**

« Hermione… » Severus déglutit à grand mal, voyant la sorcière ramper un peu plus loin dans le lit.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, applique simplement le baume et je te fiche la paix. »

N'ayant pas confiance en sa voix, Severus acquiesça. Le baume magique se réchauffa instantanément dans sa main. Délicatement, il décrivit un petit cercle au creux des reins d'Hermione.

Son gémissement d'appréciation fut sa perte.

Massant ses épaules, ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au bord de ses seins. Abandonnant toute prétention de rester convenable, il fit rouler Hermione sur le dos pour sucer à travers son chemisier un de ses mamelons tendus.


	133. Quand deux ne font plus qu'un

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling et l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : When Two Become One

**133. Quand deux ne font plus qu'un**

Hermione était perdue… les caresses… ses mains contre sa peau, la vague de désir pur qui lui courait dans les veines…

Un sort chuchoté fit disparaître leurs vêtements.

Severus se positionna entre ses jambes, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il entrait en elle. Il avait adopté un rythme lent, mais Hermione était d'un autre avis.

« Le bébé… »

« Il va bien. S'il te plaît… plus vite… » Elle se pressait contre lui, ardente, soulevant les hanches à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il sentit les muscles d'Hermione se contracter et elle se laissa retomber, l'entraînant après elle dans un orgasme.


	134. Réflexions

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Reflections.

**134. Réflexions.**

Severus se poussa de côté par égard pour son épouse enceinte. Hermione se serra contre lui, fermant irrépressiblement les yeux alors qu'elle déposait un petit baiser sur sa joue. Souriant, il réussit à attraper le couvre-lit, l'étendant par dessus eux.

Il la regarda dormir. Poppy lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Les femmes enceintes se fatiguaient, leur corps s'ajustant à la vie qui grandissait en elles.

Enfin elle était à la maison, et il pourrait prendre soin d'elle. Il était content de savoir que c'était fini. Hermione était de retour entre ses bras, dans leur lit, à sa place.


	135. Ne comptez pas vos Scrouts à Pétard avan

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Don't Count Your Blast-Ended Skrewts Until They're Hatched

**135. Ne comptez pas vos Scrouts à Pétard avant qu'ils ne soient sortis de l'œuf.**

L'estomac d'Hermione grogna, les réveillant tous les deux.

Severus avait dû finir par s'endormir au cours de ses réflexions. « Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Absolument. C'est ce dont nous avions besoin, non ? Quelle heure est-il ? » Son estomac grogna bruyamment une seconde fois. « Trop tard pour le dîner, on dirait. »

« Sept heures passées. Je vais commander un repas aux elfes. Ils s'occuperont de tes affaires après. »

« Mes affaires ? » Hermione le regardait, confuse. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu es revenue. » Son ton laissait entendre que le jeu avait assez duré.

« Severus, je ne suis pas prête à réemménager. »


	136. Conjectures, ou la Preuve que Suppositio

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle.

Titre original : Conjecture or When You Assume, You Make An Ass Out of You and Me

**136. Conjectures, ou la Preuve que Supposition n'est pas Raison.**

« Mais on vient de faire l'amour ! »

« Et c'était incroyable. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'en ai envie en ce moment. »

« Tu t'es servie de moi, » siffla-t-il.

« J'ai eu l'impression que tu y trouvais également ton compte. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, si tu ne reviens pas ? »

« Que nous avions tous les deux besoin de chaleur humaine. Je ne te laisserai pas forcer ma décision. »

Severus s'assit, dévisageant sa femme qui lui échappait toujours. « Ça suffit Hermione, je t'ai déjà fait suffisamment d'excuses. J'ai essayé de te prouver que j'avais changé. Soit tu me pardonnes et tu reviens, soit… »

« Soit quoi ? »


End file.
